Oh My Darling Johanna
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: NOT JohannaAnthony. A bit Sweenett. 2 part fic. Relatively innocent. Yada yada yada. . . .I really don't like this one.
1. Clementine

**Disclaimer: Sweeney Todd nor the song "Celemintine" belong to me**

**AN: One of my least favorite Sweeney fics. . .. but some people might enjoy it.**

Mrs. Lovett was making her pies, singing "Clemintine" as she worked. Little did she know she had an audience.

"In a cavern, in a canyon. Excavating for a mine. Dwelt a miner fortyniner, and his daughter Celmentine. Oh my darline, oh my darling, oh my darling Clemintine," Sweeney, who had been watching the whole time, sang along.

"You are lost and gone forever. Drefful sorry, Johanna." made 'Johanna' play out the same way 'Clemintine' did.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett gasped, jumping, surprised. "I didn't notice. . . how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to come to find that you have a nice singing voice," Sweeney answered, misleading.

"Oh, Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett said, she was suddenly very focused on making her pie. In truth, she was, in a way, hiding from Sweeney. She felt the blush creeping up her face in a warm rush. "Don't flatter me," she said. A shy smile found it's way to her face.

"Why ever not?" Sweeney asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Mrs. Lovett worriedly looked up from her pie.

"Oh, come on, love. You know I didn't mean it like that. . ."

"Didn't you, though?" Sweeney asked, voice thick with ironic saracasm. His jaw was clenched, and he was looking out the window.

"Easy, now," Mrs. Lovett said in a soothing voice. She walked over to Sweeney. "You surprised me, that's all. Made me happy,"

"But you told me to stop," Sweeney interjected, now confused. Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"Love," she said, snaking her arms around Sweeney's waist. "When a lady says 'stop' or 'don't flatter me', it means the exact opposite of what they're saying. They actually _want_ you to continue," she said, explaining the female mind to Sweeney at the best of her abilitiy.

"I will never understand the female mind," Sweeney said, placing his hands over Mrs. Lovett's, which were resting comfortably on his stomach. He looked over his shoulder at Mrs. Lovett, who was smiling like a girl who'd just found a hundred quid laying on the ground. Sweeney met her eyes and a slight smile crossed his lips. "What's that big grin for, Mrs. Lovett?" he asked.

"Today you seem. . .happy, or as close to it as you can get. I like that," Mrs. Lovett answered.

"Well, the sailor _has_ rescued my dear Johanne," Sweeney said. A tiny bit of the sparkle in Nellie's eyes faded. That wasn't quite the response she expected. Not that it was a bad thing, just unexpected.

"That's great, love. Looking forward to seeing her?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I just wish I was here to watch her grow up."

"Sailor seems to be a nice, young man. She's in good hands, she is," Mrs. Lovett stated reassuringly.

"No doubt in that," Sweeney agreed.


	2. The Visit

**AN: The second and finally chapter to this. . .odd story that some people seem to enjoy reading.**

Around five minutes later, give or take, the door to the pie shop was thrown open revealing the sailor, Anthony, with Johanna hanging on his arm.

"Mr. Todd!" Anthony cried out happily. Sweeney and Nellie turned towards them, startled by thei entrance.

"Yo - You're my father!" Joanna said running up to Sweeney, she hugged him tightly. Sweeney returned the hug. "And you," Johanna said turning to Mrs. Lovett. "You're my mother?" she wasn't entirely sure because of the different hair color.

"No, no she's not," Sweeney said. "She's a very close," breif pause. "_friend_ of mine," he finished sending a wink in Nellie's direction. Nellie nearly melted.

"I'm sure she'd make a nice substitute," Johanna said, Nellie smiled at her, then at Sweeney.

"I love 'er already," Johanna gave Mrs. Lovett a hug, which she returned.

"Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine," Sweeney started singing.

"You are lost and gone forever. Drefful sorry, Clementine," Sweeney and Nellie sang in unison, then laughed, laughed as they'd never laughed before, for they knew, things were all going to be alright.


End file.
